Currently, in order to transmit torque between two shafts that are not found one in the extension of the other, this connection is usually ensured using a coupling device forming a Cardan joint. Furthermore, if the distance is variable between the two shafts to be connected, one of said shafts must be telescoping. Such a coupling device comprises parts that are complex, and therefore expensive to produce.
Another solution is to use a flexible sleeve in place of the Cardan joint. Such a sleeve is made either from a deformable polymer or in the form of a metal bellows. One drawback of such a sleeve is the reliability over time with accelerated aging problems.